Guardian de experimentos
by Gato97
Summary: Historias de lilo y stitch


Guardián de experimentos capitulo 1

*Historia de lilo y Stich*

Enero 1, 2015.

Mi nombre es José Antonio, Hace apenas 4 meses cumplí 16 años,

Regresaba Feliz mente del colegio ya que mis padres se avían ido de vacaciones todo el mes,

Tenia toda la casa para mi solo, de camino a mi casa, me tope con una especie de pelotita amarilla,

Tenia grabado el numero "225", parecía pelota de Golf Pero era un poco mas grande, me la lleve a mi casa para guardarla en una caga ya que me empezó a dar un gusto por la recolección de cosas,

El fin, cuando llegue a mi casa me apresure para mi casa me apresure para terminar la tarea de historia y conectarme a internet desde mi nueva laptop, una ves terminada la primera tarea del año, quise investigar sobre la pelota que encontré en la calle, busque en Google Con todas las palabras que se me ocurrieron, no encontré nada.

Entonces me empezaron a hablar desde Messenger.

Empecé a Mensajera con una amiga de Venezuela, cuando encontré fotos de las mismas pelotitas,

"624", "123", Entre tantos encontré a "225".

En la paginas relacionadas encontré varias cosas, en una de ellas me apareció…

"225, Sparky – Lilo y Stich"

Aprovechando eso leí todo sobre el ya que era uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie.

Encontré esa misma pelotita en

Era para colecciones de la serie.

Lo deje por un rato y empecé a ver la TV, jugando con esa pelotita,

Cuando se me callo en un baso de agua que tenia a lado de mi cama, no le di importancia y la deje hay.

Ya me sentía con hambre y fui a la cocina.

Solo quise tomar un baso de agua cuando hoy que algo se tiro, parecía todo estaba bien y fui a mi cuarto para ver si de hay venia el ruido, la perilla de la puerta estaba electrificada y apenas pude dejar entra abierta la puerta, cuando vi algo asomado en la computadora, parecía que estaba leyendo la conversación que tenia con mi amiga Gabriela, era algo amarillo con antenas largas y de ellas parecía pasar energía, estaba asomando a la puerta cuando vi que voltio,

Parecía venir Asia mi y entonces me quite de la puerta, venia asía la sala de estar, me oculte en el baño, desde donde podía verlo, cuando vi que el me vio, y se acerco a la puerta del baño.

Abrió la puerta y me vio, no sabia que decir, y era Sparky, era exacta mente igual a el.

Sin nada que decirles, unos minutos después ambos estábamos viendo imágenes en la computadora como si nos conociéramos y fuéramos amigos, cuando le pregunte cual era su nombre me dijo "Sparky", le pregunte de donde viene y me dijo "del espacio exterior", me quede serio cuando me llego un e-mail, de un correo," .turo "

Lo abrí y decía:

"Has Activado Al Experimento 225, por favor déjelo vivir con usted una semana, dale comida y lo que necesite hasta que llegue yo, gracias. Atte. Doctor Jumba Jukiba"

Y cuando voltee, "Sparky", estaba dormido en la cama.

Se me hiso algo perezoso ya que apenas eran las 3:00 pm.

Pasando unos días hablábamos después de que llegaba del colegio, me hice muy amigo de el.

Faltaban 3 días antes de que se completara la primera semana del 2015, y yo estaba muy presionado con la tarea sin mencionar que tenia que cuidar a sparky, cuando fui a la cocina encontré otras 2 pelotitas, 624 y 625, cuando recordé que sparky era el numero 225 en la serie de lilo y Stich recordé los nombres de esos 2 números, Ángel y Rubén.

No los quise activar debido a no tener otras 2 cargas en mi vida, cuando empecé a pensar que mi mes de soledad se avía terminado antes de tiempo.

Estaba mas concentrado en mi tarea que en Sparky, el solo se hacia su comida lo que a mi me favorecía.

*1 día para terminar la semana*

Era domingo y estaba en la computadora como siempre, estaba hablando con mi amigo Antonio, ya eran las 4:33 Am y yo seguía en la computadora y Sparky estaba en un profundo sueño, era algo perezoso y muy difícil de despertar,

En la mañana dejo de comer la comida que le daba y empezó a comerse las baterías de los controles.

Debía comprar otro paquete, y uno para Sparky, ¿quien dice que criar a una criatura eléctrica es fácil?

Me fui al colegio sin preocupaciones ya que sparky estaba dormido, de nuevo, que perezoso enserio…

Cuando llegue me bañe y me relaje unas horas ya que no teníamos tarea…

Cuando me llego otro E-mail, del mismo correo diciendo

"hola, ¿como esta sparky? Capte 2 vainas destratadas en tu localización, parecen estar a lado de ti y no tengo lecturas de que estén activadas. Lo ciento pero tendré que ir mañana. Por favor cuida a 264 y 625, si es que llegas activarlos , por mientras concéntrate en sparky y en tus demás deberes que creo que tienes, adiós."

Caí en un largo sueño y desperté en la noche recordando que mañana seria un día diferente.

----Fin Del Primer Capitulo---


End file.
